


Mellotron

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Jazz and the overnight radio deejay accidentally conspire.





	Mellotron

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2014. 'wicked'

"Is it Wicked Cool Midnight Radio time?" Bluestreak questioned. Before Jazz could reply, Bumblebee appeared behind him, asking the same question.

While it was only 11pm, it was indeed time for Wicked Cool Midnight Radio, the week-nightly community radio show that played pretty much everything until 5am rolled around. Jazz had made fast friends with the deejay through their common interest in just about every type of music that existed.

"Did you call in?" Bluestreak asked as he looked around for somewhere to settle. "Station is coming in okay, isn't it? I don't want to hold the antenna for six hours again."

"Reception is fine, and yeah, I called in a few minutes ago," Jazz replied. "Should be a fun show tonight."

"What's on the playlist?" Bumblebee questioned. "I don't know if I can handle another bagpipe marathon."

"Nothing like that." Jazz shook his head. He'd even gotten a little tired of the bagpipe marathon, though it had sounded like an interesting idea at the time.

"Hey, Wicked Cool Midnight Radio fans!"

There was sudden silence as they all turned toward the boombox Tracks had brought home and promptly donated to the Wicked Cool Midnight Radio cause. He was out on patrol, though. Jazz wasn't sure if he'd be close enough to tune in.

"We've got a great show tonight," the deejay continued, "brought to you by Soap-n-Suds No-Touch Carwash, we'll be starting with some classic mellotron tracks by--"

"Mellotron?" Bluestreak interrupted. "I think I've heard of him."

"I didn't know he was a musician," Bumblebee added. "Hmm..."

"Actually--" Jazz started to correct them, though he was interrupted by Mirage and Hound wandering into the room together.

"Hey, guess who's on the radio!" Bluestreak exclaimed.

Well, maybe it might be fun to let the misunderstanding go on a little longer before explaining that on Earth, the mellotron was an amusingly-named instrument utilized by quite a few artists. Jazz couldn't help a little grin - he didn't think there ever had been a Mellotron. But if there had? He'd probably been a cool dude.


End file.
